Redemption
by DeltaBright
Summary: This was done for the PRN Summer FanFic Contest. Tommy Oliver after being Rita's slave is lost. But a judge has come and judgement day has come for Tommy Oliver.


Name of Author: Anakin Skywalker

Name of Story: Redemption:

Tommy Oliver was a man full of grief and sadness. He had been the taker of many innocent lives because he was under a spell by Rita. Tommy was now on the side of light however, his guilt did not diminish.

"Why?" he asked himself. Tommy was standing on the edge of Angel's Lake. This was the place he was in a tight spot. He was in the moment he was there, that there was a God that was looking after him and this was his plan with Tommy. Tommy however did not know what he did to deserve it.

Tommy pulled out the Dragon Dagger. The Dragon Dagger to him was the symbol that reminded of his days as the evil Dragon Ranger.

"What did I do to deserve the pain and suffering I have caused?" he continued to question himself. The teenager just glared at the dagger and cried out.

Was there no way of escaping his past? Was there no road of redemption? There had to be something he could do, he just was not sure what he could do. If only there was someway to redeem Tommy.

In the shadows of the night, someone was looking over Tommy. He knew that Judgment Day for Tommy Oliver was coming and he would be the judge. The cloaked figure smiled a sly and devious smile as he looked at Tommy. Holding out his hand, he began to search Tommy.

"Judgement of Tommy Oliver is found……guilty," the figure smiled.

When this figure was going to strike, even he did not know. He liked to torment his opponents. But then the tormentor found something in his soul. His love, Kimberly Ann Hart.

_Maybe this is a way to get to Oliver, _he thought. The sly figure walked away into the night not leaving a trace of himself to nature.

This is Tommy Oliver:

A normal teenager who did not have a care in the world. He wanted to become a matial arts instructor and start his own dojo. He wanted to train kids and strive to be a warrior of justice if fighting were to ever come. Self defense.

But his dreams shattered when he was chosen by Rita to serve as her Green Ranger. He had caused so much destruction and had even killed a few people.

Then, the Power Rangers defeated him and asked him to join as one of their own. He thought they did not care about the destruction he had caused. He was not sure. But he wished he could turn back time and resist the magic Rita used on him.

A few days later, Tommy was running in the streets of Angel Grove just wanting to have never found the powers. He was not usually the one to cry over spilt milk, but this had taken its toll on him. It had only been two weeks since he received the powers and he regretted those powers.

He had skipped school that day but he was not planning to tell his parents.

_Why couldn't that old witch have chosen someone else? That bit…_the angst driven teenager started to think. But the word never came true because he fell over his face landing in a puddle.

But suddenly, a message was drilled into his mind.

Tommy. Judgment Day has come for you. Meet me at Angel Grove Park in one hour and have a chance to ride the road of redemption. Otherwise, you might never see Kimberly Anne Hart again.

Tommy felt feelings of confusion and grief running through his mind but he knew that he did not imagine this message. He felt like the message was actually telling him something.

Tommy's POV

I had arrived at the park only a few seconds ago with my morpher in hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone who looked like…myself?

I began to speak, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Judge of you Tommy. I am your past. I am part of race called Ryuzaki were we judge people to see if they are guilty or not. And to do that, we must take on their form. I am Ryukai Zhou for your information Thomas Jason Oliver."

I was shocked. Was this guy really here to judge me? I looked to the right to see Kimberly gagged and on the edge of the water obviously unconscious.

"What have you done to her?" I cried out. She was one of the only people I would die for. And here she was. Lying on the ground. For some reason, her heart

"Defeat me and you get her back."

My clone pulled out a dagger that resembled my Dragon Dagger except it was completely black. My Dragon Dagger appeared in my hands.

"No Ranger powers. Or Kimberly will die like that." I hid the morphing power in my pocket and charged forward with rage.

The two Dragon Daggers clashed as we began to duel. I tried to jab my Dragon Dagger into his stomach merely relying on my rage to guide me. I then launched out a melee of kicks each time my judge blocking them by now, his Dragon Dagger disappeared which I thought was quite weird. I decided to hang onto my Dragon Dagger and after the melee attack, I finally launched the dagger again. He grabbed onto the sides of the dagger and overpowered me. He grabbed the dagger off me and lunged himself at me. I was soon on the ground with the dagger near me.

"You were judged guilty. Prepare to die Tho…" he began to say. I got him good though and kicked him in the middle of his stomach. The dagger went flying into my hand and now it was the opposite of what it was like five seconds ago.

"Fair enough. Kill me," the judge said cowering with fear but also with a piece of pride in his voice. I thought for a moment and began to do some of my own judging.

I had caused so much destruction and everyone still accepted me. I was about to kill someone I barely knew. It really began to make me think. Should I kill this man because he was doing his job? Sure, he might have killed Kimberly…but was it merely an idol threat? I don't know but I had to make a choice. I made my choice within a few moments and thought I might pass the judgement.

"No, I should not. I judged you and I think you should live." Ryukai stood up and smiled taking a fighting stance. I braced myself preparing for an attack.

"You have passed the test," Ryukai said. I smuggled a little.

"Tommy. You have caused destruction but I wanted to see if you had the self-control not to kill me. I congratulate you. And as you thought, I would not have killed Kimberly or you," Ryukai continued to say.

The judge seemed to have vanished at that second. I felt so happy and alive. I felt like I had conquered the road of redemption. I began to walk over to Kimberly as she began to open her eyes. The young girl sat up and smiled at me.

"Tommy, where am I?" she asked. I smirked knowing this would not be easy to explain.

"It is a very long story. A story about…redemption."

**The End**


End file.
